


How to Bake (With an Alien Hedgehog)

by CobaltBluu



Series: CobaltBluu's Sonic Movie fics [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, Found Family, I want more of this family, Movie Sonic is just too baby, Yeah that’s their nicknames now, donut dad, i stan, pretzel mom, they’re so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBluu/pseuds/CobaltBluu
Summary: Sonic and Maddie bake a cake while Tom’s at work.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Series: CobaltBluu's Sonic Movie fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	How to Bake (With an Alien Hedgehog)

**Author's Note:**

> I just researched a random recipe for cake and rolled with it so excuse me if this is stupid, I just need more of that found family because I STAN

“Sonic! Be more careful with that!” Maddie consoled. The teen rolled his eyes, “I am careful. I am the master of being careful. Just you watch!” The hedgehog slowly lowered the measuring cup again and waited for Maddie’s signal to start. She gave him the heads up, and he started to gather flour into the cup.

Maddie promised Sonic that she would teach him how to bake a chocolate cake and she stood by it. The only negative was her concern about how he would manage with all the concentration and precision that baking requires. Baking is like a fine art, it takes practice and patience. Sonic did not have either of those.

“Aaaand... stop!” Sonic raised the bag. “Did you see that? I told you I could do it!”

”Yeah, after spilling half the bag on the counter,” the lady pointed out. “Relax, Pretzel Lady! I can clean it up later.” Sonic reminded. Maddie let out an exasperated sigh as she received the cup from the hedgehog and dumped it into the bowl. He wouldn’t clean it up.

”Next, we need...” she checked her phone for the rest of the recipe, “cocoa powder, baking powder, baking soda and salt.“

Sonic rushed over to the fridge and heaved it open as best he could, skimming over all of the contents. “Yeah, is it too late to say I don’t know what any of these things are?” He asked. Maddie came over and shut the fridge. “None of the ingredients we need right now are in the fridge, Sonic. Check the cupboard.” Sonic cocked his head and walked over to the dishwasher, trying to find a way to open it. “That’s the dishwasher.”

”What’s the point of having 30,000 different appliances, anyways?” Sonic groaned. “What’s the difference between the sink and the bath— is the bath just a bigger sink? What’s the point of the garage if all it does is collect all your trash? Why is toilet water so disgusting if it’s just clean water? Is toilet water just tap water? Why can’t I drink from the toilet? If I can take a bath in the sink, why can’t I have a sink in the bath? Why—“ “Sonic, please.” Maddie ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. “Sit down, let me get the ingredients, and be quiet.”

”Oh, okay.” He shut up and used the little step stool Tom built for him, hopping up back onto the counter where he was designated and swinging his legs to help his growing boredom.

She grabbed the rest of the ingredients they needed and set them down on her side of the counter. “Now,” she said. “Can I trust you to pour the rest of the ingredients?”

”Of course I can. I’m a master chef!”

”I thought you were the master of being careful.”

”Can’t I be more than one master?”

”Whatever. I’ll give you the signal to start.”

__________ ________ ______ ____ __

“Aaaaaand.... done!”

Sonic lifted the bag of baking powder and wiped his forehead. “Man, this baking business isn’t a joke! There’s so much to pour!”

”I warned you. You wanted to go through with this in the first place.”

”When does Tom get home? Can I take a little break?”

”He works a long shift tonight. He’ll be back around 9 tonight. We still have a while.”

”Soooo that’s a yes?”

”Sonic, if you really wanted to bake a cake you can’t just stop midway. We can take a break when it’s in the oven.”

”Well can’t we just put it in now?”

”There won’t be a cake if you do. Besides, it’s still preheating.”

Sonic whined and fell back onto the powdered counter, “This is gonna take foreeeveeeer!” Maddie shook her head and rubbed his head. “You’re doing great so far, Sonic. Just a little more and you can go play with your toys all you want.”

”MORE DUMPING?” Sonic rolled onto his stomach and drew little patterns in the flour. “How long is this gonna go on?”

”Mm, I’d say a few more minutes. But, I think you’ll like beating the eggs!”

”Eh? What’s that?” He looked over at Maddie, once again giving her the trademark Sonic look of confusion. One she personally found adorable.

”It’s when you stir the eggs long enough to break up the yolks.”

”Yolks? Haha, I like that word! Yolk, yolk, yoooook, I like it almost as much as guac!”

Maddie took out the eggs first before anything. “Alright. It’s important for you to be as precise as possible when cracking the eggs. You don’t want to get any eggshells into the batter.”

”W-we’re gonna kill the eggs? What about the little chickens inside? Are you tricking me into murdering children?” Sonic gasped, putting a hand on his heart. “No, Sonic, no.” Maddie put a hand on her forehead, he was so clueless, but she had to stay patient with him. He had been alone for 10 years, teaching himself how to live. The least she could do was cut him a little slack.

”Here. I’ll do the first egg, you can do the second egg. Okay?” Sonic nodded and smiled, watching Maddie walk over and grab another bowl.

She grabbed an egg out of the carton and hit it onto the side of the bowl. Nothing yet. She hit it again, and a small crack made its way to the surface of the white oval. A third time and the goopy insides were leaking out.

”Wah! The chicken, it’s dead! You killed it!” Sonic whined, his ears pinning down and onto his head. “Now it’s a milkshake.”

”Sonic. There are no chickens in this egg. It never lived to begin with.”

”W-what?” Sonic gulped, pure worry in his eyes. “Who could have done such a brutal deed? Killing a baby before it had the chance to live? What a monster!”

Maddie rolled her eyes. She cracked the egg in half with her fingers and dumped the liquid into the bowl. No eggshells landed inside. No surprise, since she was the culinary genius of the household. “Now, it’s your turn,” she said as she discarded the empty eggshells into the trash can. “Try not to get any on your gloves, okay?” He nodded and grabbed the egg. “So all I gotta do is kill it and take its blood.”

”No, the— you know what? Fine. Yes, take its blood.”

Sonic tried mimicking Maddie and steadied the oval onto the lip of the bowl.

”Hehe, it looks like Eggman.” Sonic giggled. “I’m gonna imagine this egg is his face.”

Sonic smashed the egg onto the side of the bowl, and it immediately splashed open. Some got onto his fur and gloves, exactly what Maddie told him not to do. “Gah, dang it!” He was about to lick off the egg when the woman frantically stopped him, “Don’t eat raw egg! It’s dangerous!” He lowered his hand and huffed, “Fine.”

She got a few napkins and brushed them delicately through the hedgehog’s soft fur. She plucked out a few stray eggshells that landed on him. Though, when she noticed his gloves, she saw bold yellow stains on them. “Sonic, sweetie, you do have spare gloves, right?” She queried, pointing to the stained fabric.

”U-uh, excuse me for a second.” He dashed upstairs for a second, leaving Maddie befuddled. He came back down with perfectly clean gloves. Maddie wasn’t even going to question what he did to remove the stains, nor was she probably ever going to even try.

”Well, I gotta hand it to you. You didn’t make half the mess that I thought you would.” Maddie chuffed, slightly impressed. But only slightly.

”We’re not going to die because of egg blood, right? It’s okay?”

”Don’t worry about it, Sonic. It’ll be okay.

”Well, now it’s time to beat the eggs! It’s always better to beat them beforehand, then the mixing process is much easier.”

”Ooh! Lemme try! Pleeeease?” He gave her the puppy eyes (which he does astonishingly well) and she handed him the bowl. “Fine. Here, let me grab the whisk.” She got said tool and instructed him what to do. “All you have to do is break up the yolk. That’s the little yellow dot right here. Mix the yolk with the egg whites, and we can continue.”

Maddie knew she didn’t have to buy a mixer for baking as long as Sonic was around. The moment the tip of the whisk hit the eggs, his arm was whirling around like a helicopter. Even in the blink of an eye, she couldn’t see the yolk anymore.

”Hey, slow down there!” Maddie said nervously as some egg flew out of the bowl. “Oops.” Sonic slowed himself down and removed the whisk from the bowl. “My bad.”

”Nonono, you’re fine! Now I know I don’t need to buy a mixer after all.” She booped his nose. It slightly twitched in response.

“Now, the milk. We need one cup of milk.” Maddie grabbed the now clean measuring cup and the carton of milk from the fridge.

”By the way, you are never allowed to drink from the carton ever again.” Maddie butted in, glaring daggers at the hedgehog. “That was disgusting.”

”Why?”

”For one, nobody does that. Two, people can get sick from your germs.”

”...are you calling me diseased?”

”Not at all! Just, if you were. Do you want to taste other people’s spit?”

”Ew!” Sonic stuck out his tongue and flinched back at the thought.

”Exactly. Now, be careful with the milk. It’s heavy.”

Sonic hoisted himself and the carton up for dumping. He had to be exact. And...

”Stop!”

No milk stains! “Can I go for a triple and be dubbed the master of cleanliness?”

”If you clean your room you can.”

”Ew, no! Never mind.”

”Okay then. Now we need to pour in the vanilla extract.” Maddie came close to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. “Can I trust you not to screw this up?”

”You sure can, o’ Pretzel!” Sonic boasted. “Good. The vanilla is what can make a cake taste really good, but if too much is poured in, it can make a cake taste really bad. Nobody likes a bad cake.”

She pulled out the vanilla and gave him the teaspoon this time. “Don’t mess this up.” She repeated. Sonic gulped, she was putting a big emphasis on the vanilla. He took the small bottle into his hand and the teaspoon in his other. He quickly poured out two teaspoons and a half on accident and the extra descended to the counter top, mixing with the flour he dumped earlier.

”Close enough?” He shrugged. Maddie nodded with a weak shrug and watched the young hedgehog dump the extract into the bowl with the milk and eggs. Pleased with how Sonic was doing, she came over and gave him a scratch behind the ear, one he enjoyed a fair amount, even letting out an animalistic purr. She smiled warmly at the teen. She really did love him like a son.

She knew a few tips and tricks to dealing with Sonic. One of the best ways to reward him would be to scratch behind his ears. He loved it. He didn’t mind being pet, as long as he was in a good mood and it wasn’t uncomfortable.

”All we need now is to mix in one and a half cups of vegetable oil. Do you think you can handle it on your own?” She pushed the oil and measuring cup over to him suggestively. “Yeah! I got this, no problem-o.” He answered. “What time is it?”

Maddie leaned over to see the clock in the living room, “It’s about 7:25.” She answered. “About an hour and forty-five minutes until Tom’s home.”

”AH! How am I supposed to perfect my culinary masterpiece in an hour!?” Sonic panicked. “Calm down. Worse comes to worse, you won’t get to decorate the cake.”

”But isn’t that the best part of any cake? Decorating it? Making it personal?”

”Well, of course, but the process takes a long time, Sonic. If you have time, you can decorate it. Sound good?”

”I guess so,” He smiled softly. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost after all.

He grabbed the final ingredient and the measuring cup and with a final breath, only spilled a few teaspoons onto the counter once he was done. “Woohoo! I did it, I did it!” He said joyfully. “Yep! All we need now is to stir in the boiling water and make the batter! You can do that for me, right?” He saluted. “Good. I won’t be letting you near the boiling water. But, you can stir it in, correct?” “Yessir!”

The boiling water took a while to prepare, thankfully it didn’t take too long to get hot enough.

As expected, Sonic was an expert mixer and perfectly mixed up the batter. He did make a mess, as expected, but at this point, Maddie didn’t really care. She’d have to wipe down the counter later.

”And now, time to put it into the oven!” She took out her oven mitt and opened it up, plopping it in and setting the timer for 30 minutes. “7:40, not bad!” Maddie pet Sonic on the head. “Now you can go have a little break. I’ll call you down at 8:10 when it’s ready. That gives you a little less than an hour to decorate it, okay? I’ll even leave some frosting out for you.”

”Got it! See you, Pretzel Lady!” Sonic gave her a quick hug and ran upstairs to his room. She shook her head again and chuckled. “What a weird kid, that hedgehog.”

__________ ________ ______ ____ __

The door unlocked and in came Green Hills’s best sheriff. A glimmering tag that read “Wachowski” shone in the light as he walked in and put up his gear.

”Maddie! Sonic! I’m home!” Tom called. Almost immediately came the blue blue himself. “Tom!” Sonic jumped up and nuzzled the man in a big hug. “Good to see you too, kid.” He scratched behind the young hedgehog’s ear, earning him a little purr.

”Hey, babe!” Maddie came into the room and kissed him on the cheek. “How was work?”

”Eh, nothing special. Caught a turtle at the speed trap again, but that’s about it.”

Sonic remembered that little turtle all too well. He even dubbed him the name Toby.

Tom walked up into the kitchen and eyed something on the counter waiting for him. “Hey, what’s all this?” He mused, approaching it.

”Well, me and Sonic decided to take it upon ourselves to... bake a little cake for you!”

Tom hovered over the cake and noticed a big message on top, in sloppy writing.

’hAPPy biRThdAY, tom!’

Underneath the message was a cute little drawing of Maddie, Tom, and Sonic, stick-figure-like, all happy and smiling. It touched the sheriff to see such a childlike yet wholesome message portrayed by a sugary delight.

”Do... do you like it?” Sonic asked, staring at the ground. “I-I mean, you don’t have to, I’m just...”

”I love it.” Tom rubbed his neck and chuckled. “You two really baked this cake for me?”

”It’s your birthday!” Sonic hopped up onto the counter to meet the humans’ line of sight. “Besides, you did get me out of some tight spots in the past. I don’t know where I’d be without you!”

”’Tight’ is a little bit of an understatement,” Tom retorted. “I’d go more for ‘strained’ and ‘compacted.’”

”Yeah yeah.” Sonic scoffed. “Just hurry up and have some cake already!”

The rest of the night was spent enjoying some quality time together, enjoying the little cake that Sonic and Maddie made for Tom’s birthday. But most importantly, they were spending time together, and that’s all that truly mattered.

“Man, it’s really messy in here. What happened?”

”Hehe, long story...”


End file.
